Legends:CC-2224
CC-2224, apelidado de Cody, era um clone que foi designado ao General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi no final das Guerras Clônicas. Era o líder do 7º Corpo Aereo, apesar de atipico tomara o comando do 212º Batalhão de Ataque . Cody foi designado comandante já que era um soldado leal e competente que sempre seguia as ordens. Este Comandante Clone era parte de um avançado sistema de treinamento do programa CAR (Comandos Avançados de Reconhecimento), identificados como Alpha. Sua preparação era tam boa que quando se encotrava sem armas lutava corpo a corpo. Também foi brevemente comandante da 501ª Legião, e uns dos mais grandes participantes durante a Libetação de Ryloth. Biografia Início da vida CC-2224 començo sua vida como uns dos incontaveis Oficiaies Clones alistado para uma posição de muita liderança no Exército da República. Começou sua carreira,mostrando qualidades de pensamentos independentes e geniosos que sempre foram de grande curiosidade para os clonadores de kamino Guerras Clônicas thumb|left|150px|Cody na sua armadura fase um. Como líder da 7 Compania Sky, CC-2224 devia asumir o posto de comandante, designado a um general Jedi. Foi uma honrar para ele ao descobrir que seria designado para o famoso Cavalheiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Durante a Batalha de Geonosis, CC-2224 se encontrou como comandante liderando seus homens em solo, pois o General Kenobi estava ocupado na busca do Líder Separatista, Conde Dooku. Pouco despois disso estaria sobre o comando do Mestre Jedi Mace Windu durante a batalha de Skor II. Durante a invasão a Saleucami, Cody foi quem mandou os canhões abrirem fogo na concentração de edificios dos separatistas em uma rápida tática preparada por Obi-Wan e Anakin Skywalker, na tentativa de acabar com as forças dróides ali presentes. Junto ao Capitão Rex, foi o inspetor de postos de comunicações na Borda exterior, que serviam como conexões entre os mundos da República, com Kamino. Também manteve mundos livre dos separatistas, e criou invasões massiças como no sistema de Christophsis, e em Ryloth. Treinamento adicional Treinando severaumente durante os meses que avançavam as Guerras Clônicas, CC-2224 foi temporiarialmente alejado em batalha, de modo que foi posto por ordem em um regime de treinamento experimental, liderando pelo Soldado ARC Alpha-17, para aumentar o raciocinio independente dos comandantes clones. Com o sinal do seu fortalecimiento independente, 2224 se colocou a si mesmo o nome de "Cody", e começou a desenhar sua própria armadura, disponivel anteriormente unicalmente para os Soldados ARC. As modificações na armadura de Cody incluía un pequeno e fácil manejável Jetpack, uma antena de comunicação secundaria, um visor noturno na sua armadura além de um par de antenas, e colocou pequenas almofadas de proteção na sua costas e uma pequena ferramenta em uma pate de seu antebraço direito. Entre os mil comandantes postos no programa de treinamento de Alpha-17, apenas alguns foram atribuídos ao Esquadrão Sete, uma equipe de elite criado pelos melhores atiradores furtivos, peritos de demolição e fuzileiros do Grande Exército da República, cuja tarefa consistia em acompanhar os respectivos Jedi em qualquer missão que forsem atribuídos. Por sua estelar performacer, Comandante Cody e o piloto Odd Ball foram atribuídas a total controle do Esquadrão Sete e juntamente com o melhor Jorir que preparava as operações diárias. thumb|250px|Clones lutando contra as forças [[CSI|separatistas em Christophsis.]] Batalha de Christophsis Quando os civis do sistema Christophsis contactaram o Mestro Jedi Yoda, a República invadiu o planeta, e Cody, junto com Rex, començaram a investigar os novos reclutas clones, e descobriram que havia um soldado, dentro de suas linhas, que trabalhava para Asajj Ventress. Cody o prendeu, e durante a batalha é provável que tenha sido morto, despois, com a ajuda de Ahsoka Tano, destruiram os dróides que estavam protegidos por um escudo, comandados pelo General Whorm Loathsom e destruiram os Tri-Dróides. Libetando o planeta. Batalha de Teth Após a Batalha de Christophsis, Cody com as tropas do 212th Battalhão de ataque acompanharam o Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi para Teth para ajuda General Skywalker e as tropas da 501ª Legião. Cody coordenou os guship no Spirit da República no assalto ao Mosteiro de Teth. Cody e seus soldados rapidamente atacaram a plataforma de desembarque para ajudar Kenobi que já havia desembarcado para ajudar o resto da Compania Torrent. As tropas rapidamente viraram o rumo da batalha. Imspeção a lua Rishi Despois disso, Cody levaria um grupo de clones novatos, junto com seu companhero e amigo, e disipulo o Capitão Rex, para tomar de volta a estação de comunicações invadida pelos dróides de Grievous na lua Rishi. thumb|250px|Cody liderando os reclutas clones durante a batalha na lua Rishi. Rex lhe deu o plano para fazer os dróides abrir a porta, petendendo ser um dróide disfaçado de clone. O plano deu certo os dróides foram destrúidos, para desgraça, do General Grievous (que estava orbitando a lua) irritado enviou uma invasão massiça para recuperar o posto de comunicações. Sem conseguirem notificar a República que a lua estava sendo atacada, resolverão destruir a estação com Tibanna líquido. Rex tratou de colocar um detonador para terem tempo de sair do posto antes da explosão, porém não funcionou. Shinie Hevy ficou no posto para fazer-la explodir porém falhou. Com as Forças Separatistas invadindo a base, Hevy fez um último sacrificio, detonando manualmente a bomba, destruindo o posto, seu sacrificio aletou a República da invasão, que ainda tinha contato com a estação. Ryloth thumb|left|250px|Cody e Wooley descombrem um campo de prissioneiro. Quando a Eminencia da União Techo Wat Tambor, tomou o controle do planeta Ryloth, esclavizou a sua população, e o utilizou como rota os sistemas próximos, o General Obi-Wan Kenobi se dirigiu junto com Comandante Cody ao sistema, depois de Anakin Skywalker ter acabado com o bloqueio separatista presente. Cody disser aos seus soldados que era importante ter cuidado com as propriedades dos Twi'leks, e não danificarar seus lugares. Suas naves forão atingidas pelo fogo dos canhões de protóns pesados, e Cody e Kenobi dirigiram suas forças no bosque que tinha uma base Separatista. Despachou sua Companhia Fantasma, através da cidadela de Nabat, enquanto o resto continuo com Kenobi, ao espiarem o acampamento dróide onde operavam os soldados de Tambor. Quando descobrirão um campo de concentração que tinha os twi'leks, os soldados clones Waxer y Boil regresaron con Numa, uma criança da mesma espécie, que falou a Obi-Wan sobre um túnel subterraneo que levava para parte traseira da prisão do acampamento. Obi-Wan disser a Cody que criasser uma distração contra os dróides, enquanto ele e os dois soldados que haviam acabado de chegar, libetavam os prisioneiros. Cody dirigiu seus soldados da Compania contra as forças de um comandante dróide tático, criarão uma concentração de disparos contra os dróides que espeavam sua chegada, o tiroteo durou varios minutos, depois de volta, com poucas baixas, Kenobi já havia libetado os civis, e Cody, após destruir todos os soldados robóticos, criou um acampamento no centro da cidade, e o mesmo comandante táctico foi feito em pedaços pelos Twi'leks libetados. Logo, quando o general Mace Windu chegara, para conquistar a cidade capital de Lessu, Cody dirigiu suas canhoneras contra um escundo em um posto de energia, onde a fortaleza que protegia, se encotrava o líder Wat Tambor, e depois de várias dróides destrúido realizadas por soldados clones, a Alta Eminencia da União Tecnológica, foi capturada. Mais tarde Cody lutou na Primeira Batalha de Felucia (Guerras Clônicas) thumb|250px|Cody e o [[General Jedi|General Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Outras batalhas Nos meses seguintes, Kenobi levou Cody a dezenas de mundos distintos como: Kooriva, Praesitlyn, Rendili, Boz Pity, Aargonar, Cato Neimoidia, Maramere, Bomis Korri IV, Sarrish, Saleucami, Skor II e Christophsis, só por nomear aqueles poucos nos quais a batalha foi feroz. Cody e Kenobi desenvolveram uma pequena amizade despois de tanto tempo lutando lado a lado. left|thumb|180px|Comandante Cody em Sarrish. Em um esforço para acabar a guerra, a República lançou um ataquer a Cato Neimoidia, o planeta natal de Nute Gunray da Federação de Comércio. Com a batalha cada vez mais feroz, o Esquadrão Sete e Cody, ajudado pelos Generais Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker, penetraram no interior das defesas dos separatistas dentro do complexo de mansões do Neimoidiano Nute Gunray. Mas não conseguiram capturar Nute Gunray, porém encontraram imformações de vital importância. Em sua pressa em abandonar o planeta, Gunray deixou para trás a cadeira mecánica, da qual (entre tantas informações importante que continha) a República foi aletada de um ataque da Separatista ao sistema Belderone. A Batalha de Utapau e a Ordem 66 thumb|180px|Cody recebe a [[Ordem 66.]] O Comandante Cody recebeu a Ordem 66 diretalmente de Darth Sidious. Durante a Batalha de Utapau, o Comandante Cody liderou sua equipe para dentro da Cidade Pau, junto con o Esquadrão Parjai e muitos outros escuadrões patrulhando as áreas da cidade. Durante a batalha, encontrou o sabre de Obi-Wan Kenobi no chão, e pouco despois de devolvera recebeu a ordem 66. Logo, Cody se arrenpenderia muito daquilo. Enquanto Obi-Wan lutava ferozmente com Grievous em um duelo de espadas, Cody detectou as forças dróides. Foi durante a batalha que ele recebeu a Ordem 66, em uma via de um canal encriptado direta do Supremo Chanceler. A Ordem 66 qualificava Kenobi e a todos os demais Jedi como "Inimigos da República". Os primeiros pensamentos de Cody despois disto, forão de frustração e arrepentimento de devolve o sabre antes de receber a Orden. Foi então quando Cody indicou aos AT-TE que atacassem o General Obi-Wan Kenobi, que ia montado sobre o reptilesco Boga, o disparo atingiu o animal que caiu morto, metros mas abaixo, a um largo próximo desde o acantilado. thumb|left|250px|Cody ordena a busca do corpo. De qualquer maneira, Cody muito interessado na exterminação dos Jedi, não convencido da suposta morte de Kenobi, enviou os Droides de Reconhecimento Arakyd Prowler 1000 dentro das catacumbas e rios da Cidade Pau. Despois de seguir a letra as ordens de Palpatine, reuniu os seus clones e destruiram imediatamente todos os dróides Separatistas, dado invadido a Cidade Pau, e o planeta Utapau para a República Galáctica, que em pouco tempo se tornaria Império. Os piores temores de Cody se tornaram realidade quando um de seus tenentes lhe informou que o caça persoal de General Grievous, que se encontrava intacto em uma das plataformas superiores, havia abandonado o planeta. Despois disso Cody convocou um alerta de emergência para que cercassem o planeta e buscaram a fragata que continha o Conselho Separatista, porém com o agito da batalha, estes fugiram rápidamente. Armadura e Caractéristcas thumb|left|100px|Cody na armadura fase I. Despois do seu treinamento adicional que o fez mais independente, Cody personalizou sua armadura. Criou variadas versões diferentes. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, usou uma armadura Fase I de Soldado Clone, que continha um visor noturno, variadas antenas de comunicação, e tiras amarelas. thumb|90px|Cody na sua armadura fase II Despois, no final da Guerra, Cody era famoso por ter criado ao menos dois exemplares similares de uma armadura Fase II. Uma que continha pelo menos duas antenas de comunicação, e uma delas estava em seu hombro esquerdo. Com seus desenhos em armaduras, Cody finalmente desenhu um cinturão especial que continha uma pequena pistola blaster e um enorme Jetpack. Sua armadura de etapa tinha franjas amarelas. A outra versão da armadura de Cody, em Fase II, tinha outras espécies de listras, igual que duas franjas cinzas caindo desde a viseira do seu capacete. Este tipo de armadura, também teve uma pequena lâmina na parte superior da mão esquerda. Cody também teve características de símbolos imperiais, em sua armadura. Personalidade e traços Cody era um soldado cauteloso e um estrategista brilhante. Ele era freqüentemente associado ao Capitão Rex com quem ele criou uma forte amizade. Cody especialmente possuía excelentes habilidades de combate corporal. Enquanto Cody tinha desenvolvido um sentimento de respeito por aqueles que o consideravam como um amigo, a sua lealdade à República foi a característica dominante do seu caráter (como era comum com praticamente todos os clones). A este respeito, ele realmente não se importava com os outros e só para obedecer a suas ordens, como pode ser visto quando a única razão que a Ordem 66 o irritava era porque foi dada depois de ter devolvido o Sabre de Luz a General Kenobi. Nos bastidores Comandante Cody, junto com todos os outros clones, foi dublado por Temuera Morrison, o mesmo ator que interpretou Jango Fett em A Vingança dos Sith, Andrew Chaikin no Revenge of Sith, André Sogliuzzo no Star Wars: Clone Wars Cartoon , e Dee Bradley Baker em Star Wars: The Clone Wars. O nome Cody é uma homenagem ao personagem de série cinematográfica Commando Cody, também conhecido como o Rocket Man, daí o seu jetpack. Em LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, Cody ajuda Obi-Wan Kenobi no confronto com Grievous. No final, Cody tem a sua blaster tirada de sua mão por Grievous, que posteriormente é morto. Kenobi usa a blaster do soldado caído para matar o general. No episódio da primeira temporada "The Hidden Enemy", Cody é erroneamente referido como um capitão de Kenobi, devido a uma mudança de script em que Kenobi foi originalmente conversando com o Capitão Rex. Aparições *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme / novela *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' } *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: segunda temporada *Rookies *Innocents of Ryloth *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 22 *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Republic 77: The Siege of Saleucami, Part 4'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Aparições não carnonica *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' Fontes *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 73'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * * Categoria:Clones Humanos da:CC-2224 de:CC-2224 en:CC-2224 es:CC-2224 ja:CC-2224 nl:CC-2224 pl:CC-2224 ru:CC-2224 fi:CC-2224